


Cabin in the Woods

by littlemisscurious



Series: NSFW Challenge [5]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, NSFW Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #5 - Biting to stay quiet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Second Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016794) by [littlemisscurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious). 



> set closely after 'Buscot Park'; alluding to events from 'Hidden in the Woods Pt 1&2' from 'Second Chances'

 

“Oh how I’ve missed this,” Emma sighed as she stepped out of the car, her face already turned up towards the sun that kept shining brightly from the clear blue sky. Once again they had returned to the small cabin hidden in the Hampshire woods - although it was only Tom, Olivia, Adelaide, and Emma this time - and they had all looked forward to this long weekend away from work and instead surrounded by their friends and loved ones. “Yeah, me too,” Tom smiled and, nudging his little sister, he started unloading the car and carried their luggage into the house.

 

It didn’t take long for them to be dressed in their swimming gear and while Adelaide and Emma were the first ones in the cooling water, closely followed by Leo, Olly and Tom took their time. Memories of a previous trip to the wooden cabin still lingered in the air and Tom was unusually quiet and less cheerful than normally as they slowly walked down towards the little lake.

“What’s the matter, Tom?,” she asked quietly and brought him to a halt. Briefly, Tom looked at the house behind them and at the lake ahead before he sighed. “Nothing really, it’s just...I don’t know. I just thought of you and George and...I mean...you stayed in the bedroom we stay in now and…” He left his sentence unfinished but Olivia knew nonetheless what he tried to say. “You think that George and I had sex in that bedroom!?,” she stated rather matter-of-factly, not seeing how Tom flinched briefly.

He nodded, realising shortly afterwards that she couldn’t see that. “Yes.”

“Well, there’s nothing to worry about because we didn’t. We kissed, we cuddled, nothing more. And besides...that’s two years ago, Tom. It’s in the past,” Olivia smiled, her hands resting on his naked chest, feeling his heartbeat underneath her touch.

“I know, I’m sorry. I’m being silly,” Tom mumbled, a little embarrassed but also glad George and Olivia hadn’t been intimate in that room. Why did he even worry about it, though? After all they were now sleeping in his bedroom at home which he used to take Susannah to and not once had Olivia said something about it. He was probably just unnecessarily jealous, Tom thought, before he continued to lead Olivia down to the shore of the small lake. Maybe he simply had to remind himself every now and then that she was his now and no one else’s.

***

“Alright, my lovelies, I’m not sure about you but I will say goodnight now. I’m shattered,” Olivia mumbled with a smile. They had had dinner by the fire and had spent quite some time afterwards to simply talk about everything and nothing in particular. They all lead busy lives and being surrounded by friends in the middle of nowhere was just what they had needed to wind down and recharge their batteries. For now, though, Olivia needed her bed and with the help of Tom, she got up from her blanket, wished Adelaide and Emma a goodnight and stepped inside the wooden cabin.

 

Briefly, she rummaged around her suitcase, trying to find her pyjamas when the door behind her opened again and Tom stepped into the bedroom. Without a word, he turned her round towards him and pressed his lips onto hers. Briefly, Olivia gasped for air because he had taken her by surprise before she responded, as eagerly, as hungrily as he was. Fingers fumbled for hems of shirts and buttons of shorts and in no time their clothes lay discarded on the floor and they lay entangled on the mattress.

Her hands buried in his curls, Olivia bit her lip to stay quiet when his lips roamed over her body, followed closely by his fingertips. Teasingly, his tongue swirled around her belly button until he moved further down, gently spreading her legs. A low, guttural moan escaped her lips as his tongue dipped between her folds ere he sucked on her clit. One hand resting just below her navel, he used the other to stroke her, tease her, arouse her, until he pushed two fingers inside of her.

“Oh god,” she moaned and he chuckled, the vibrations of which shot through her entire body. “Keep quiet honey, the walls here are as thin as paper,” he mumbled with a grin before continuing his ministrations. Another finger was soon added and as he crooked his digits to hit that divine spot which he knew would eventually make her fall over the edge, Tom relished the way she squirmed under his touch while she bit her lip, desperately trying to keep quiet. Once more he sucked her clit into his mouth, his tongue playing with the little nub, his fingers never stopping to move in and out and in and _oooout_.

 

Already tasting the blood seeping from her bottom lip, Olivia grabbed the pillow beside her head and pressed it over her face, biting the fabric to stop herself from moaning out loud. She could already feel the tension growing within her and she knew that she was close. She also knew, however, that Tom loved to tease her and that he loved to drag this out until she was almost mad with desire.

A quiet whimper left her mouth as he pulled the pillow away, his fingers within her still continuously stimulating this one, special spot inside of her, eliciting moan after moan from deep within her throat. Hungrily, Tom kissed her once more, his tongue briefly soothing her sore lip before it continued to explore the cavern of her mouth. Desperately and almost bursting with desire, Olivia buried her hands in his hair, her hips now meeting his hand with every thrust until, finally, stars exploded behind her eyes and for a moment everything went quiet, everything stood still.

 

“Are you feeling better now?,” she panted quietly after a while, knowing that, though he had done it with the best intentions regarding her, he had also done it to, once again, claim her as his and no one else’s. Tom chuckled. “A little bit. But I think there’s still a bit more I can do to make sure that the only man that comes to your mind when thinking of this cabin is me and no one else,” he growled into her ear. “Prove it, Hiddleston,” Olly mumbled with a grin before their lips met in another hungry kiss.


End file.
